Phantom Heroes 2
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Sequel to Phantom Heroes, obviously When James is sent to another time and Dimension, he finds everything is either different or altered...but, will he find why his old world was destroyed again? Can James, now Eon, get his old friends back together along with some new allies or will he fall once more. DannyXEmber, duh.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Heroes 2

**If i owned Danny Phantom, Danny and Ember would be the main couple...Sadly, i do not.**

Chapter 1: Another Universe?

It was a peaceful day in Phantom City, a city in the center of the Ghost Zone. Team Phantom Heroes was having a party, celebrating the anniversary of the day Danny, James, Amber, and Tucker defeated The Observer, a former threat to both Earth and the Ghost Zone. James was currently outside of the castle and looking out at the sky on the Balcony. He sighed and thought about how he didn't wanna celebrate, he felt something was off and knew Danny wasn't gonna let him investigate.

He suddenly felt a familiar power surge through him and soon...he noticed he was in Amity Park and something was different...he felt something was off and it was missing something...he felt younger and soon looked into a nearby mirror shop and almost freaked at what he saw; his hair was crimson, his eyes were baby blue. he was also wearing a black t-shirt with a white over shirt over it that went to his wrists, He was wearing brown khaki's and soon he felt reset...his powers and his Marks of the Stars flee him save for his ghost powers.

He slumped down to the side of a shop and felt his body adjust to this change.

He felt a blue wisp come out of his mouth and he sweatdropped, 'great, just what need...a ghost fight...'

He soon saw a familiar person appear, Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hero. But this time he noticed who he was fighting, Ember...and she had an evil look in her eye. By the look of the fight, it was evenly matched. James sighed and yelled, "Phantom On!" He realized he was in an alternate universe because of Ember's skin color, it was blue instead of tan like in his realm.

He sighed again and looked his ghost appearance, "Well, i guess it was time for a change..." he still had the snow white hair and glowing green eyes, but he had a white HAZMAT suit with black gloves and over his right arm was a piece of black shoulder armor with two S's. _Well, i guess this is good?_

He dubbed this form Steele Strife and flew over to the fight and noticed Danny was starting to get his ass kicked. He didn't like what was happening and fired a ghost ray at Ember which knocked her backwards. She said, "Alright, who's the punk?" Steele Strife smirked and said, "Steele Strife is the name and being a Hero is my Game!" Danny was confused at this newcomer and soon said, "Well, i appreciate the help, but i have my own help." he pointed to Sam and Tucker who were taking care of the Box Ghost, who was causing his own trouble. Steele Strife smirked and said, "well, at your current level of power, you're gonna need my help to beat her." Danny shook his head and soon took on Ember by himself and soon got blasted back and Steele sighed, "Still don't need my help?" Danny soon realized, even with Sam and Tucker he couldn't beat Ember at his current level and said, "Fine, but don't try any funny business!" Steele nodded and soon Ember was subdued and sent home packing. Danny was amazed at how strong this newcomer was and asked for his real name. Steele knew Danny knew something was off and Steele sighed while changing back into human form.

"Call me, Eon...Eon Strife." Sam and Tucker saw this as well and soon Sam decided he wasn't that trustworthy and blasted him, but was blocked by his human hand, "Danny, you might wanna control Sam before she tries to shoot my head off." Sam growled, "You might just be one of Danny's clones created by Vlad! Might even try to befriend us, but then kill us."

"Whatever, Vlad has always been dead to me." Eon walked off and Danny looked at Sam, "Nice going Sam, we could have had a new friend!" Tucker was saddened at Sam's behavior and said to Danny, "Let's go and try again."

The two boys, plus Sam, followed Eon towards an old abandoned burned building where Eon looked at it with sadness. He walked up the stairs and opened the door which broke once once he opened it. He looked around and a tear fell, "I wonder what happened?" Danny spoke up, shocking Eon, "This house used to be an old friend of mine's, James Steele, he was a genius and he died in the building trying to save his parents, who now reside in Jersey…"

Eon, was shocked that himself in this AU, he was dead and was Danny's best friend. He frowned and sighed, "Sorry to hear that bro…" He mumbled to himself after that, "Guess i'm here to restore the balance…"

Danny heard that and said, "What balance?" Eon shook his head and said, "Never mind," He looked at his watch and saw what time it was, "you better get home...i'll just...find somewhere to stay." He changed into Steele Strife and flew off. Danny sighed and walked out of the house and off to his house with Sam and Tucker in tow.

The next day at Casper High…

"Class today we have a new student, Mr. Strife...will you please come in?" Eon walked into the classroom, shocking Danny, Sam, and Tucker, Eon looked away and said, "Hello, i am Eon...Eon Strife. Got it Memorized? (**troll!**)." He decided to sit in the back and pay attention to what Mr. Lancer was teaching.

During lunch, Eon sat by himself and was soon confronted by Dash and Kwan who looked at him with an evil grin, "Hey, new kid!" Eon replied calmly, "May i help you?" "Yeah, you help us beat you up." Eon sighed and got up and got into a fighting stance, Dash laughed and charged at him, but was swiftly avoided with blinding speed, and crashed into a wall, stunning the jock. Eon knew he couldn't land a hit on them, for he didn't wanna screw up his first day of school, and waited for Kwan to charge him and when he did, Eon jumped to dodge and hung from the cafeteria rafters. he saw Kwan run into the same wall Dash ran into and shook his head annoyed. He sighed and dropped to the floor, relieved that was over with. Mr. Lancer saw the whole thing and said, "Mr. Strife! What do you think you're doing?" Eon sighed, "Before you give them immunity for what they did at the game last night, i tell you, they started it and i did not provoke them and soon you saw this and i tell you, punish them and not me, for i did nothing wrong. Besides, i never threw a punch or kick and they are supposed to be smart enough to stop at the wall, not into it! Actually, they should have been smart enough not to bully anyone." Mr. Lancer growled and said, "What….do you mean?"

"Danny Fenton for example is the common beating bag for Dash and Kwan's rage and you wonder why he and Dash never get along? Tsk, tsk...you really must be daft to not notice….Danny Fenton and everyone else have been bullied their whole lives...Sam Manson, another example, is constantly being harassed by Paulina. being harassed for her fashion sense and being picked on for what she likes and dislikes." Mr. Lancer stood there in shocked silence at his newest student's knowledge...it reminded him of one particular student he once taught...before the fire.

he shook it off and said, "Well...thank you for educating me on other students misery, i will be sure to keep an open mind about future happenings…" Eon sighed, "Well, make sure you do, i don't wanna anyone being victimized…" Eon walked out towards the school yard and looked into the sky. He thought, _Well, this was an interesting day...i'm dead in this world and Danny isn't a King as of yet… He doesn't even know who i truly am...i miss everyone back home._ he suddenly saw a book fall from the ground...it was a red book with a familiar Symbol on it...The mark of the Tenkai Star. He said, "A...book?" he picked it up and soon he saw a vision that disturbed him, "AAAAHHHHH!":

_"Why? What happened to my best friend?" HIS Danny stood there almost defeated. All of the Starbearers were strewn out dead, even his sister was gone...Danny was leaning against his sword and said, "James...if you can hear me...i'm sorry...Find a new home...and become your old self...become...Eon Strife!"_

_ He sheilded his face from the attack and was erased…_

"Danny!" he cried out loud and yelled, "Damn it! That Idiot! He promised!" He noticed he was alone and said, "Thank Clockwork i didn't cause a scene…"

He stowed the False Chronicle in his backpack and checked the time, "Fuck, i gotta be to class in 5 minutes!" he soon dashed off back into the school and was soon met up by Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were almost there, BAM!

Eon collided into them and all four piled up, dazed…, "Sorry you guys…" Danny groaned, "It's okay, watch where you're going next time, okay?"

Eon nodded and said, "Sure…" The four walked in and thankfully they weren't late.

They soon left school together and Eon said, "Can you guys come with me?" they walked off with Eon and soon came to an empty part of the park. Eon sighed and pulled out his False Chronicle, "I want you touch this…" Danny and Tucker felt a strange chill down their spine, as if they should remember something. Sam noticed Danny and Tucker were about to touch the book and when they did they glowed a green light each.

Danny frowned and said, "J-James?" Eon nodded and Danny shed a tear, "I'm sorry…" Danny, Tucker and Eon did a group hug and Eon said, "Again, i don't think Sam got the Mark of the Stars yet again…" Danny laughed nervously, "Again? well, hopefully it don't end like last time…" Sam was confused, "What are you talking about Danny?" Danny chuckled, "Long Story...i don't think you wanna know the end." Eon sighed and knew Danny didn't remember alot, but enough to recognize him and that was fine with him.

Eon, now happy with how things were turning out, felt his ghost sense go off and suddenly about 20 shadowy ectopusses attacked out of the blue. Danny and Eon changed into Phantom and Steele Strife and proceeded to destroy the monsters. Once the monsters were destroyed, Steele and Phantom fist-bumped but then heard a scream. Steele noticed it was coming from a nearby alley and then heard another scream come from another. Danny and Eon decided to split up and save each person in trouble.

Ember was trying to destroy the monsters that were attacking her but was soon defeated and almost finished off if not for Danny's intervention. He and Tucker nodded and picked Ember up once they had dispatched the monsters quickly.

Danny noticed she was losing Ecto-blood very quickly and soon took Ember back to his room using his newly learned teleportation, which consisted of a gust of snow. He appeared in his room and laid Ember on his bed and proceeded to help her.

Meanwhile with Eon and Sam…

Eon was having a tricky time protecting two girls; one with red hair and green eyes holding onto her friend, a silver haired girl with pink highlights in her hair and brown eyes. Eon sadly recognized the two girls; they were friends of his in previous life and they were known as Deamon and Lare. (**Deamon is also the property of my friend Shannon. Deamon: bout damn time, james!**)

Deamon and Lare were Demon's from the Demon World. Why they were here without Shannon, he didn't know. He looked and saw pure terror in their eyes and some recognition. He drew his sword and attacked the monsters with swift speed and then, once the monsters were gone, he said, "Don't worry, you're safe now…" They noticed the voice and cried, "James!?"

Eon sweatdropped and said, "Wow...am i that easy to recognize?" Lare hugged Eon and said, "I-I'm so glad you're safe!" He smirked and said, "Well, i'm fine Lare." he noticed they actually remembered him and said, "how do you have your memories!? Shouldn't they have been erased when your world was destroyed?" They frowned and Deamon spoke up, "W-well.. we don't know either, but once we touched this book…" She pulled out a blue book, "we remembered, as if it contained memories of our adventures!"

Eon sweatdropped, _are the False Chronicles trying to make us remember?_ Lare look confused, "James-kun, you okay?" Sam was confused, "Eon? What are they talking about? Why are they calling you James?" Eon turned to Sam and said, "James was my previous name from the world I was previously in...but now i guess Danny, when he was about to finally lose, told me to become my old self, Eon Strife...or full name to be frank, James Eon Strife. Lare is my girlfriend, or wife if you put me back in my first world, and Deamon is my sister-in-law." he turned to Deamon, "Yes, Deamon, i will always consider you my sister...even though Roxas is gone...or...wait…" He thought for a second...whoops!

He realized he was stronger than usual and said, "Can i touch your chronicle?" Lare nodded and held out the Chronicle. James felt the power emanating from it. He also felt himself split and soon a blonde teenager with bright blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, white undershirt, and tan khaki's appeared. he had a smile on his face and soon Deamon hugged him. She shed a tear and said, "Roxas…" Roxas hugged her back and said, "i missed you…"

Sam was in shock at what was happening; Eon was called James by the girls they saved, Eon touched the book the had split in two and the girl named Deamon called the boy Roxas...and the girl named Lare was Eon/James' girlfriend and apparently was happy he remembered alot. But those books, she had to believe, were probably tainting their memories..._I mean what's this about other worlds? That is obviously imposible. But, the way they know each other and seem like they have known each other forever._

Eon sighed and said, to Sam, "You'll learn alot by just watching and listening...even if no words are said…"

With Danny and Tucker…

Danny was currently drawing a massive amount of ecto-blood from his body and then put an IV's into a sleeping Ember, who had accepted Danny's help and soon was passed out. Eon and Roxas had just entered the room when Roxas said, "Who that, Big Bro?" Eon sweatdropped, "Oh, that's Ember...looks like she was banged up pretty badly. Danny, looks like you gave her transfusion?" Danny nodded, "Yeah, we should let her rest." the two brother's nodded and all three left the room. Danny was filled in about Roxas and the new allies that had received the Marks of the Stars. Danny smirked and said to the new allies, "Welcome...to Team Phantom Heroes." He turned to Eon, "Where are you staying, anyway?" Eon smirked, "I saw the burned down house was rebuilt and that I was the owner," Eon frowned and closed his eyes, "It even had my new name, James Eon Strife...and i've been living there since." Eon smirked and said, "I've got rooms for Lare, Deamon and Roxas...they are family after all."

Jazz soon walked in the house and asked, "Danny? who are these people?" Danny explained their names, "Eon, Lare, Roxas, Deamon...they arrived in town and live in James Steele's old place." Jazz looked at Eon, "James Eon Strife? you're that new billionare that decided to just hole up in an old building that had sentimental feelings to us!? Didn't you know James Steele was our friend?"

Eon smiled, "yeah, i remember what it was like in that body…" Jazz looked Eon perplexed, "t-that body? What do you mean?"

Eon explained his theory about how he was apparently reincarnated. Someone put him in an old body of his and gave him a new ghost form for no reason whatsoever. Danny looked at the face of anger and frustration and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Lare hugged Eon from behind, trying to calm her love down from the confusion.

Eon sighed and said, "Thanks guys."

Jazz looked at the two glowing books on the table near them and picked the red one up and shined a bright light. Eon was shocked, _Jazz is still a Starbearer?_

Jazz dropped the Chronicle and sat down on the nearby couch. she held her hand to her head and said, "We need to find every Starbearer and have them remember." Eon nodded and said, "well, it IS getting late...i say we all turn in." and with that the Team Phantom Heroes meeting was adjourned.

**ZenMan: Gods! that took forever!**

** Deamon: Hmph! you could have at least split this in two!**

** Lare: Don't push James-kun, he's trying to balance this and Rune Factory 4 and Pokemon AS, give him some space.**

** ZenMan: Thanks babe.**

** Lare: :3 what are girlfriend's for?**

Meanwhile…

The Observer and his cronies stood around a orb and watched the Starbearers slowly awaken once more, "This time, i won't make a mistake!" He laughed evily, as did his cronies.

**Sonic: Oh, Shit!**

** Lare: Oh my!**

** Deamon: Bring it on!**

** ZenMan and Shadow: Somebody get me a mother****ing table to flip!**

** (Again, sorry CA15)**


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom Heroes 2

**ZenMan: Alright, let's go!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's; Deamon and Lare belong to my friend Shannon, Roxas belongs to Square Enix and will be the only Character i borrow from KH, maybe, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

Chapter 2

Eon awoke the next morning with a phone call from Tucker, "Hello?" he answered tiredly, "_Dude, get to class! we may have a mission but please check the time!_" James looked at the time and said, "Shit! On it Tucker!" He checked the time and saw he was an hour late, he remembered, _Roxas is me so...he might have some records since we split after the Chronicle, so reality must have shifted so he might exist along with Deamon and Lare._ Eon quickly checked the U.S. records for his family. he smirked at what he found; they existed and with their own bank accounts and records.

Roxas was his fraternal twin and was his sole heir. Lare was a fashion model and pop singer, and a damn good one at that. Deamon was an author of dark stories and a good author as well. Roxas was a genius like Eon and had a similar IQ to Eon.

He printed the docs and gave them to his family 20 minutes after they woke up and soon everyone went to school and began their day.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Eon, Roxas, Deamon, Lare, please take your seats." Mr. Lancer said, slightly annoyed, Eon noticed a new girl sitting next to Danny and she looked like….Ember! she had black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black tank-top, blue jeans and black sneakers. Eon sweatdropped since he pieced everything together, Ember had changed into a halfa thanks to Danny's ecto-blood. Eon knew Danny had feelings for Ember due to his experience in his previous world. he didn't know if this were true though since this is a different world and Danny could not have the same feelings he had in the other. He is, after all his own man. He inwardly sighed and focused on class.

During Lunch…

"hey, Strife! i got detention because of you! prepare for a world of pain!" Dash yelled at the red haired hero. Eon placed his lunch on the table and sighed while getting into a fighting stance, He looked to Mr. Lancer and Lancer knew that Dash wouldn't listen to reason and said, "Mr. Strife, use force if necessary, to make him calmer." Eon smirked and dodged the first punch while dodging a swift kick that was meant for his gut. After a few minutes of dodging Eon ducked down and sweep kicked the jock, knocking him onto his ass. the jock groaned and Eon sighed, "geez, that was interesting," he pulled out a small notebook and wrote something while saying, "Fighter name: Dash Baxter, level: 1, battle rank: beginner, and weapons: fists. Nature: rash."

"A school jock with Anger issues, a basic bully with a knack for mistaking strength for power. He often uses Danny and others for a punching bag whenever he gets frustrated and he often acts like a jerk in order to cover up the fact that he's insecure and often not as strong as he portrays." Dash got up and socked Eon in the face. Eon still stood while wiping the blood from his mouth and said, "*Sigh* you really wanna beat down, cuz now i'm in the mood to give one."

Lare, who was watching noticed something was different about Dash, as if he were holding back. She yelled to Eon, "James-kun, he's got a hidden ability that unleashes the anger inside of him as Darkness! be careful!"

Eon sighed and said, "Well, i guess i can go all out!" Dash cloaked himself in darkness and began the fight by shooting a blast of Darkness at Eon, who thought, _Mag-Guardra!_ This weakened the damage, and Eon yelled, "Breath of Flame!" Eon took a deep breath and shot a wave of flame from his mouth, hitting Dash. Dash kneeled in pain as the power from the Mark of the Stars had weakened him. Dash was confused, _How can i lose with the power of Darkness?_

Eon sighed and said, "Masterpiece!" He dashed very fast and punched Dash very hard, (Critical), and knocked Dash out. Eon smirked and gave a thumbs up towards his team and Mr. Lancer.

Later that day, Eon had explained to the school board about, almost everything, Eon sweatdropped at his punishment; three months of suspension.

Dash got something even worse; Expulsion.

Danny and Eon laughed at how Dash had gotten expelled and Eon only got got suspension. "Well, it could have been much worse." Eon smirked and sighed, "well, at least this gives me time to search for the other Stars."

The next day, around lunch-time, Eon was looking through his archives in the lab at home for something of use and was about to doze off when he heard a knock at the lab door and turned in his chair, he saw Ember in human form at the door. He wondered what she was doing here and when she walked over to the genius Eon asked, "Ember? what can i do you for?" Ember smiled weakly and said, "I need a genetic scan to see something, me and Baby-pop kinda…" Eon sweatdropped and said… "say no more! Doctor Eon Strife is on the case!"

"Th-thanks, dipstick…" She smiled weakly and Eon pulled out a scanner, he quick-scanned her and sweatdropped, "I dunno whether to say i'm sorry or Gratz…" Ember looked at the scanner Eon was holding and sweatdropped, "Really?" The scanner confirmed her suspicions...she was pregnant.

Eon looked at her smile and had his suspicions confirmed, she was in love with Danny and vice versa...how their relationship had advanced this quickly was beyond him, but he was happy for them regardless.

Eon sweatdropped and noticed that her fire core was also intact but also fused with an ice core...what that meant he didn't know, but she now was a halfa and apparently pregnant.

Aftert the good news was given to Danny, he didn't pass out or freak out but he danced, happily Eon might add, and said, "Sweet." Ember, or April, as she was being called by Danny, was smiling that Danny took the news very well and was happy to be a father. Eon however, was concerned...history is moving differently than his first world and figured that...history's cannot truly be determined by what man nor beast nor ghost can do...but by what history wills...at least that what he was told. _but...can that be true?_ Eon thought as well, _We're all 16 and in high school and while i'm happy for Danny and April, i'm not sure a baby will help with their lives...What am i saying? Prince Daniel and Princess Alexandra proved to be a test they could pass._ he watched the happy couple and said, "Well, you guys had better get back to everyone, but don't tell them the good news until the time is right...Sam might freak out...oh and April?" said halfa turned to the genius, "You touched the Chronicle yesterday, huh?" April nodded, Eon smirked, "yeah, i saw you glow with that light...welcome back to Team Phantom Heroes, just take it easy on yourself" April beamed, "Thank you!"

Eon smirked and went back to his computer. The happy couple walked out and Eon was alone...or so he thought… Eon sighed, "You were waiting for me to be alone?" he said to no one. but then, suddenly three spiritual beings, in the shape of a white dragon, a black dragon, and gray dragon all in a row. "You know why were here?" the gray dragon said. Eon smiled and turned in his chair to face the beings, "yes, you are here to help the Tenkai Star, am i correct? and you only appear before him/her in order to ally themselves with the Tenkai Star? Is that what i am this time?" The three dragons nodded and Eon said, "Well, then i guess i must prove myself?" They nodded and got into fighting stances, as did Eon once he got up.

"Bring it on!" and the fight began and soon ended with all four combatants weakened. The black and white dragon's turned into light and infused themselves into Eon while the gray dragon turned into a small device and infused itself into Eon as well while saying, "Receive the power of the Dragons!" Eon fainted and slept on the Lab floor that night.

**ZenMan: Alright, that should do it...for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom Heroes 2

**Shadow: I baked you a pie!**

**Sonic: Oh boy, what flavor?**

**Shadow: Pie Flavor. (Guitar Wail)**

**ZenMan: Hello, Mine Turtle.**

**MT: hello!**

**BOOOOOM!**

**(I apologize deeply. too much asdf)**

Chapter 3

Eon awoke the next day in his bed next to Lare, _Aw, she must have helped me to bed...how sweet._ He looked at his right hand and saw a gray fingerless glove with the Yin Symbol on it and on his left hand was a similar glove with Yang on it. He disregarded the new gloves and soon got out of bed and got everyone's things together for school, but not his stuff due to his suspension.

Eon was walking around town, thinking about his current life and past life, when he was sucker punched by none other than Dash, "Got you this time, Strife!" Eon sighed and said, "You really wanna end up in the hospital. i don't wanna send you there, but if i have to, i will."

Dash suddenly shot a blast of darkness and Eon felt his body change. He got on all fours and howled.

Eon's Pov…

_Well shit, this is not gonna end well for him! _I thought while i felt myself change into a wolf. How i knew i was a wolf, i felt myself feel more...feral. I howled but still noticed i could talk, but my voice was half-growl, "Now you're in for it! I unleash Feral Surge!" i felt the Mark of the Stars flow through me and i surged towards Dash while rapidly and repetitively biting him.

I howled as he fell over very damaged and bleeding like crazy i noticed he suddenly vanished into darkness. I noticed people were watching and i realized someone had called Animal Control! "Oh for God's sake!" i mumbled and began my battle with AC. i growled, "Try me, humans!" there were three people holding tranqualizers and I rolled my yellow bestial eyes.

I unleashed Feral Howl and attacked with my voice sending shockwaves into the AC guys. This did a lot of damage to them and the first one tried to shoot me with the tranquilizer but i slashed the shot midair and smiled showing my fangs.

What i suddenly sensed...was that Danny was watching me and i said, "Geez, give me a hand, Phantom!" He joined in the battle next to me and said, "How do you know me?" Guess he didn't see me transform… i smirked and said, "Just watch, but for now...just call me Omega!" i charged the one who tried to sedate me and slashed with my claws and continued to bite him. The AC guys decided that i was too much and decided to flee. I howled, "Yeah! you run!"

I turned to Danny and thought of my human side...nothing... Am i...to be stuck like this forever? No, i refuse! i felt my body change… back into human form and i stood up. Danny was surprised and said, "Eon…"

Danny's Pov…

I couldn't believe it, the red wolf i saw was Eon! But what happened? How did he become a wolf that could use the Mark of the Stars? Did i not see something? i asked him what had happened and Eon explained how Dash sucker punched him and started the fight. he also said Dash used the Dark power inside of him again and used so much he forced Eon to turn into a wolf.

Eon shook his head and I said, "Don't worry...you'll figure out what the hell is going on…" Eon said, "Well, i guess it's time to show everyone else…"

We headed back to the school and before Eon was caught he changed into wolf form and we continued onto the school grounds. Omega, as i had to call him now in that form, listened to every command without a whine. He waited outside until i finished school and once we got far away with the crew I explained that Omega was a friend of ours and they were confused save for Roxas.

Roxas' Pov…

I heard Danny explain that the wolf was a friend and i knew...it was my brother. We had the connection and that, i knew for a fact that i could do that now too! I focused and got on all fours and felt myself change. i opened my blue eyes and looked at my brother. I said with a smile, "Well, Deamon and Lare know me...so they know who the wolf is! Because my brother and i have the same powers save for Marks of the Stars, since we are different Starsbearers."

Eon's (Omega's) Pov…

Dammit, Roxas is too smart for his own good, whatever… i howled, startling everyone and changed into my Human form. I also looked inside myself to see that my Marks of the Stars change from Human to Wolf. I shook my head and said, "Long Story...but i sense Lancer coming and so i gotta change back...Sorry…" I changed back into a wolf and soon was petted by Lare saying, "It's a good thing you can still speak...just be careful." I nodded and Mr. Lancer came up to us and said, "Mr. Fenton, you can bring the beast in seeing as it is tame. But should it attack a student, it will be not allowed inside."

"Thank you, Human...i am humbled by your kindness. Do not worry, i will not harm anyone unless my friends here are being harassed." Mr. Lancer jumped at my ability to speak, "Great Crucible! The wolf can speak! How is this possible?" "Very Long Story…."

**Sorry for not updating lately. No excuse except school and Video games.**


End file.
